Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.2/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Szczególna operacya. Nazajutrz, 3-go marca, o 8-mej rano, Squambo wszedł do pokoju, w którym Zerma przepędziła noc. Przyniósł on na pożywienie chleb, kawałek wędliny i owoce, butelkę dosyć mocnego piwa, dzbanek wody, i różne naczynia. Zarazem jeden z murzynów postawił w kącie stary sprzęt, mający służyć za komodę i toaletę, a w nim trochę bielizny, jako to: prześcieradło, ręczniki i inne drobiazgi, którychby Zerma używać mogła dla małej Dy, i dla siebie. Dy spała ciągle: Zerma zrobiła bowiem błagalny znak, żeby jej Squambo nie budził. Gdy murzyn wyszedł, Zerma zapytała po cichu Indyanina: „Co chcą z nami zrobić?” – Nie wiem – odpowiedział Squambo. – Jakie rozkazy odebrałeś od Texara? – Czy one pochodzą od Texara, czy od kogo innego, odparł Indyanin, radzę ci stosować się do nich, dopóki tu będziesz, ten pokój będzie twoim i na noc będziesz zamykana w szańcu forteczki. – A w dzień?… – Będziesz mogła chodzić swobodnie wewnątrz fortecy. Dopóki będziemy tutaj?… zapytała Zerma. Mogę wiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy? Tam, gdzie mi kazano was zawieźć. – I pozostaniemy tu?… – Jużem ci powiedział, co miałem do powiedzenia o więcej napróżnobyś zapytywała, bo nie będę już odpowiadał. Po tych słowach, Squambo, któremu rzeczywiście nie wolno było powiedzieć nic więcej, wyszedł z pokoju, metyska zaś pozostawała sama przy dziecku. Zerma spojrzała na dziecko, stanęły jej w oczach łzy, które czemprędzej obtarła, żeby Dy, po przebudzeniu się nie spostrzegła, że ona płakała. Chodziło jej o to, żeby się dziecko oswoiło powoli ze swojem nowem położeniem, – może bardzo groźnem, gdyż można się było wszystkiego się lękać ze strony Hiszpana. Zerma rozmyślała nad tem, co zaszło od wczoraj. Widziała ona dobrze, iż pani Burbankowa i mis Alicya szły w górę wybrzeża, podczas gdy czółno oddalało się od tego wybrzeża. Ich rozpaczliwe wołania, ich rozdzierające krzyki doszły ich uszu. Ale czy im się udało dotrzeć do Castle-House, dostać do tunelu, wejść do oblężonego domu i uwiadomić Jamesa Burbanka, jako też jego towarzyszy o nowem nieszczęściu, co na nich spadło? Alboż ludzie Hiszpana nie mogli je porwać, uprowadzić daleko od Camdless-Bay, a może i zabić? Jeśli rzecz się tak miała, James Burbank nie wiedział o porwaniu dziewczynki wraz z Zermą. Mógł myśleć, że jego żona, miss Alicya, dziecko, metyska, zdołały popłynąć do przystani Marino i dostać się do Cedar-Rey, gdzie byłyby bezpieczne. W takim razie nie prędko zacząłby je szukać!… A przypuściwszy, że pani Burbankowa i miss Alicya mogły powrócić do Castle-House, że James Burbank wie o wszystkiem, czyż się nie należało lękać, że dom został opanowany, zrabowany, spalony, zrujnowany, przez napastników? W taki razie, co się stało z jego obrońcami? Czy popadli w niewolę czy ponieśli śmierć, Zerma nie mogła się już spodziewać z ich strony pomocy. Gdyby nawet nordziści zawładnęli Saint-Johnem, była ona zgubiona. GilbertBurbank i Mars nie dowiedzieliby się, że jednego z nich siostra, a drugiego żona są więzione na tej wysepce Czarnej Przystani. A więc, jeśli tak jest, jeśli Zerma tylko na siebie może rachować, to ją energia nie opuści. Uczyni wszystko, co będzie w jej mocy, żeby ocalić to dziecię, które może prócz niej, nie ma już milszego na świecie. Życie jej skupiało się w tej myśli: uciec. Ani jedna godzina nie upłynie, w którejby nie była zajęta przygotowaniem sobie środków. A jednak, byłoż to możliwą rzeczą wydostać się z forteczki, strzeżonej przez Squambo i jego towarzyszów, wymknąć się tym dwom srogim zbirom, którzy krążyli dokoła zamkniętego wnętrza forteczki, uciec z tej wysepki, ginącej w tysiącznych zakrętach laguny? Tak, było to możliwe, ale pod warunkiem, żeby jej potajemnie dopomógł który z niewolników Hiszpana, znający doskonale przesmyki Czarnej Przystani. Czemużby przynęta znacznej nagrody nie skłoniła jednego z tych ludzi, by dopomógł Zermie w tej ucieczce? Do tego to miała zmierzać wszystkiemi siłami. Mała Dy przebudziła się nakoniec. Pierwsze słowo jakie wymówiła, było przyzywaniem matki. Następnie obejrzała się po pokoju. Przypomniały jej się wczorajsze wypadki spojrzała na metyskę i przybiegła do niej. „Dobra Zermo!… Dobra Zermo!… szeptało dziewczątko. Boję się… Boję się!… – Nie trzeba się bać, moja najdroższa! – Gdzie mama?… – Przybędzie tu… niedługo!… Byłyśmy zmuszone uciec… wiesz dobrze!… Jesteśmy teraz bezpieczne!… Tu niema się już czego obawiać!… Skoro tylko pan Burbank otrzyma pomoc, zaraz się z nim połączymy!…” Dy patrzyła na Zermę, jak gdyby chciała powiedzieć. „Czy to prawda? – Tak odpowiedziała Zerma, i dla uspokojeniu dziecka, tak p. Burbank zalecił, żebyśmy go oczekiwały tutaj. – Ale ci ludzie, co nas porwali w swojem czółnie?… powiedziała znowu dziewczynka. – To są słudzy pana Harvey’a moja najdroższa!… Wiesz, pana Harveya, przyjaciela twego papy, który mieszka w Jacksonville!… Jesteśmy w jego willi, w Hampton-Red! – A mama, a Alicya, które były z nami, dla czego ich tu niema? – Pan Burbank ich zawołał w tej chwili, kiedy miały wsiąść do czółna… przypomnij sobie… Jak tylko ci źli ludzie zostaną wygnani z Camdless-Bay, to zaraz tu kto po nas przybędzie!… Nie płaczże… nie płacz… Nie bój się już, moja najdroższa, nawet jeśli zostaniemy kilka dni! Jesteśmy tu tak dobrze ukryte!… Chodź, ubiorę cię… Dy wpatrywała się uporczywie w Zermę i pomimo słów metyski z usteczek jej wyrwało się ciężkie westchnienie. Wbrew zwyczajom, po przebudzeniu się, nie zdołała rozjaśnić twarzyczki uśmiechem, należało więc przedewszystkiem zająć ją, rozerwać. Zerma gorliwie wzięła się do tego. Ubrała Dy tak starannie, jak gdyby dziewczynka znajdowała się w swoim ładnym pokoju w Castle-House, starając się przytem zabawić ją opowiadaniem historyj. Potem Dy jadła trochę i Zerma towarzyszyła jej przy tem pierwszem śniadaniu. „Teraz, moja droga, jeśli chcesz, to się przejdziemy po dziedzińcu… – Czy tu jest pięknie w tej willi p. Harvey’a? zapytało dziecię. – Czy tu pięknie? Nie; zdaje mi się, że to stara warownia!… Ale są drzewa, jest woda, – jest gdzie przechadzać się… Zresztą, zostaniemy tu tylko kilka dni i, jeśli się nie będziesz bardzo nudziła, jeśli się grzecznie zachowasz, to mama będzie zadowolona. – Dobrze, moja dobra Zermo, dobrze – będę grzeczną! Drzwi od pokoju nie były zamknięte na klucz. Zerma wzięła dziecko za rączkę i obie wyszły. Znalazłszy się zrazu w mrocznem wnętrzu, po chwili wydostały się na pełnią światła pod sklepienie wielkich drzew, przez które przedzierały się promienie słoneczne. Środek warowni nie był rozległy, tylko niecały akr, którego znaczną część zajmował blockhaus Okalająca ją palisada nie pozwoliła Zermie rozpoznać położenia wysepki na tej lagunie. To tylko zdołała dojrzeć przez otwór, że ją oddziela dosyć szeroki mętny kanał, od sąsiednich wysepek. Kobieta i dziecko napotkałyby więc wielkie trudności w ucieczce. W razie, gdyby nawet Zerma zdołała zdobyć czółno, jekimże sposobem wydobyłaby się z tych zakrętów bez końca? Czego też nie wiedziała, to, że jedynie Texar i Squambo byli obeznani z przesmykami. Murzyni, zostający na usługach Hiszpana, nie wychodzili z forteczki, nigdzie nie przekroczyli nawet jej murów i nie wiedzieli, gdzie są zatrzymani. Ażeby dostać się na wybrzeże Saint-Johnu, albo do bagien, przylegających do przystani od zachodu, musiałyby ryzykować, co pociągnęłoby niechybną zgubę. Zresztą, przez następne dni, Zerma, rozpoznawszy sytuacją, nie mogła spodziewać się pomocy od niewolników Texara. Po większej części byli to murzyni na wpół zbydlęceni, nie budzący zaufania. Jakkolwiek Texar nie trzymał ich na łańcuchu, niemniej byli w niewoli. Dobrze żywieni produktami wysepki, oddani mocnym napojom, których im Squambo nie szczędził. Przeznaczeni tylko do strzeżenia blockhauzu i jego obrony w razie niebezpieczeństwa nie mieli powodu pragnąć innego życia. Kwestja niewolnictwa rozstrzygająca się o kilka mil od Czarnej przystani nie była tej natury, żeby ich roznamiętnić. Odzyskać wolność? Jaki by z niej zrobili użytek? Texar zapewniał im utrzymanie, a Squambo nieźle się z nimi obchodził, chociaż był to człowiek, któryby roztrzaskał głowę temu, coby ją śmiał podnieść do góry. Nie przychodziło im to nawet na myśl. Były to bydlęta, niższe od dwóch ogarów, krążących do koła forteczki. Można powiedzieć bez przesady, że te zwierzęta przewyższały ich inteligencję. Owe psy znały całą przystań, przebywały bowiem wpław jej liczne przesmyki, biegały z wysepki do wysepki, i dzięki zdumiewającemu instynktowi, nie zabłądziły nigdy. Ich szczekanie rozlegało się niekiedy aż na lewym brzegu rzeki, skąd wracały znów o zmroku do blockhauzu. Żaden statek nie mógłby wtargnąć do Czarnej Przystani, bez uwiadomienia przez stróżów. Oprócz Squambo i Texara, każdego któryby przekroczył mury forteczki, pożarłyby te dzikie potomki psów karaibskich. Chociaż Zerma zauważyła, jak pilnie jest strzeżona forteczka, chociaż zmiarkowała, że nie może liczyć na pomoc ze swego otoczenia, nie upadła jednak na duchu, jak wiele innych kobiet uczyniłoby na jej miejscu, lecz rozważała swoje położenie: pomoc mogła przyjść ale z zewnątrz, to jest od p. Burbanka, jeśli będzie w stanie działać, albo od Marsa, jeśli się dowie w jakich okolicznościach żona jego znikła. Ponieważ jeden i drugi nie dawał znaku życia, musiała cierpliwie czekać, co też postanowiła. Zerma, zupełnie odosobniona w głębi tej laguny, widywała do koła siebie tylko dzikie twarze. Zdawało jej się jednak, że jeden z murzynów, młody jeszcze spoglądał na nią z pewnem politowaniem. Czy należało powziąć stąd nadzieję? Czy mogłaby mu się zwierzyć opisać pzłożenie Camdless-Bayu, namówić go, żeby uciekł do Castle-House. Było to rzeczą wątpliwą. Zresztą Squambo musiał spostrzedz te oznaki współczucia ze strony niewolnika, gdyż później był trzymany na uboczu. Zerma już go nie spotykała na swych przechadzkach po wnętrzu forteczki. Kilka dni upłynęło bez żadnej zmiany w położeniu. Zerma i Dy mogły swobodnie krążyć od rana do wieczora w obrębie murów, w nocy zaś, jakkolwiek ich Squambo nie zamykał w ich pokoju, nie mogłyby się wymknąć z zabudowania. Indyanin nigdy do nich nie przemawiał; dla tego Zerma musiała się zrzeć zamiaru wybadania go. Nieopuszczał on wysepki ani na chwilę i czuło się, że bezustanku czuwa nad brankami. Zerma poświęciła się przeto cała dziecku, które ciągle wydzierało się do matki – Mama tu przyjedzie, miałam od niej wiadomość, odpowiedziała Zerma, ojciec także ma przyjechać z miss Alicyą, moja najdroższa!… Po takiej odpowiedzi nie wiedziała już biedaczka, co wymyśleć na wszelkie sposoby usiłowała rozerwać dziewczynkę, która okazywała się nad wiek swój roztropną. Upłynął 4, 5 i 6 marca. Zerma nadsłuchiwała, czy wystrzały nie oznajmią jej zdaleka, że flotylla federalna znajduje się na wodach Saint-Johnu, ale żaden odgłos jej nie dochodził, w Czarnej Przystani panowała zupełna cisza. Należało stąd wnosić, że Floryda jeszcze nie należała do wojska Unii. Metyskę niepokoiło to w najwyższym stopniu. Jeśli James Burbank i jego towarzysze nie mogli działać, to przecież mogła się spodziewać interwencyi Marsa i Gilberta. Gdyby ich kanonierki opanowały rzekę, to oni by obszukali całe wybrzeża i potrafiliby dotrzeć aż do wysepki. Pierwszy lepszy z Camdless-Bay powiadomiłby ich o tem co zaszło, tymczasem nic nie wskazywało na zmianę na rzece. Co było także dziwne, że Hiszpan nie pokazał się jeszcze ani razu w forteczce, ani w dzień ani w nocy. Przynajmniej Zerma nie zauważyła nic takiego, coby ją naprowadziło na to przypuszczenie. Jednakże, prawie wcale nie sypiała i długie bezsenne godziny upływały jej na wsłuchiwaniu się – do owej chwili, nadaremnem. Zresztą, cóżby mogła uczynić, gdyby Texar przybył do Czarnej Przystani, gdyby ją powołał przed siebie? Czyby wysłuchał jej błagań albo pogróżek? Czy obecność Hiszpana nie przedstawiała raczej niebezpieczeństwa? Wieczorem, 6-go marca, Zerma po raz tysiączny rozmyślała nad tem wszystkiem. Była to już 1 godzina; Dy spała dosyć spokojnie. W ich pokoiku panowała zupełna ciemność. Żaden odgłos nie dochodził z zewnątrz, prócz świstu wiatru, po przez spruchniałe tarcice blokhauzu. W tej chwili, doszły uszu metyski czyjeś kroki wewnątrz budynku. Zrazu przypuszczała, że to Indyanin w rondzie nocnym, wraca do swej izdebki położonej na przeciw ich sypialni. Zerma usłyszała wtedy kilka słów zamienionych pomiędzy dwoma indywiduami. Zbliżywszy się do drzwi nastawiła ucha i doszedł ją głos Squambo, a prawie zaraz potem i Texara. Przeszedł ją dreszcz. W jakim celu Hiszpan pojawił się o tej godzinie, w forteczce? czy się chciał znowu dopuścić jakiego podstępu z metyską i dzieckiem? Czy je miał porwać z ich pokoju, przenieść do innej, jeszcze mniej znanej i mniej dostępnej kryjówki tej Czarnej Przystani. W jednej chwili wszystkie te przypuszczenia opanowały umysł Zermy… lecz energia wzięła w niej górę… Przytuliwszy się do drzwi, słuchała: „Nic nowego? odezwał się Texar. – Nic, panie, – odpowiedział Squambo: – A Zerma? – Nieodpowiadałem na jej pytania. – Czy probowano dostać się do niej po ataku na Camdless-Bay? – Probowano, ale daremnie”. Odpowiedź ta objaśniła Zermę, że ją poszukiwano; ale kto? – Jakim sposobem dowiedziałeś się o tem? – Docierałem kilka razy aż do wybrzeża Saint-Johnu, – odpowiedział Indyanin i kilka dni temu zauważyłem, że jakaś barka krąży do koła Czarnej Przystani i dwóch ludzi wylądowało nawet na jednej z wysepek wybrzeża. – Kto byli ci ludzie? – James Burbank i Walter Stannard!” Zerma z trudnością poskromiła swe wzruszenie. To byli James Burbank i Walter Stannard. A więc obrońcy Castle-House nie wszyscy padli podczas ataku na plantacyę i ponieważ zaczęli poszukiwanie wiedzą zatem o porwaniu dziecka i metyski, kiedy zaś wiedzą o tem zdarzeniu, to znaczy, że pani Burbankowa i miss Alicya mogły ich powiadomić. Obie zostały także przy życiu. Obie mogły powrócić do Castle-House, usłyszawszy ostatni krzyk Zermy, wołającej o pomoc przeciw Texarowi. James Burbank wiedział przeto, co zaszło. Wiadomo mu było imię nędznika. Może nawet domyśla się, w którem miejscu ukryte są jego ofiary? Będzie umiał nakoniec dotrzeć do nich. Te wszystkie fakta przesunęły się w jednej chwili przez myśl Zermy. Opanowała ją ogromna nadzieja, która – jednakże – rozwiała się na tych miast, gdy doszła jej uszu odpowiedź Hiszpana. – Niechaj sobie szukają, ale nie znajdą! Zresztą, za kilka dni James Burbank przestanie być groźnym”! Co znaczyły jego słowa, tego metyska nie mogła zrozumieć. W każdym razie, ze strony człowieka, pod którego rozkazami znajdował się komitet Jacksonvillski, musiało to być straszną pogróżką. „Teraz potrzebuję cię na godzinę, Squambo, rzekł Hiszpan. – Jestem na rozkazy pańskie. – Chodź ze mną! Po chwilce obaj znajdowali się pokoju, zajmowanym przez Indyanina. Co oni tam mieli robić? Czy nie ma wtem jakiej tajemnicy, z którejby Zerma mogła skorzystać? W tem położeniu należało wszystko wyzyskiwać. Jak wiadomo, pokój metyski nie bywał zamknięty nawet na noc. Ta ostrożność byłaby zresztą daremną. Gdyż budynek był zamknięty wewnątrz i Squambo nosił przy sobie klucz od niego. Było przeto niepodobieństwem wyjść z blockhauzu, a tem samem kusić się na ucieczkę. W ten sposób, Zerma mogła otworzyć drzwi od swego pokoju i zbliżyć się, tamując oddech. Ciemność była głęboka: tylko kilka promyków światła wydobywało się z pokoju Indyanina, Zerma stanąwszy przy drzwiach zobaczyła przez szparę rzecz osobliwą i nieznaną. Oto Texar siedział przed Indyanem rozebrany ze swojej skórzanej kurtki, z lewem ramieniem obnażonem i wyciągniętem na stoliku, tuż pod światłem łuczywa, papier dziwacznego kształtu, gęsto pokłuty, położony został na zewnętrznej części ramienia i za pomocą cienkiej igły, przekłuwał mu Squambo skórę w miejscach naznaczonych dziurkami na papierze. Była to operacya tatuowania, w której Indyanin musiał być bardzo biegły, jako Saninol. Rzeczywiście wywiązywał się z zadania dosyć zręcznie i dotykając lekko na skórkę, kłuł końcem igły, tak, żeby Hiszpan nie doznawał żadnego bólu. Dokonawszy dzieła, odjął on papier; poczem wziął kilka liści, przyniesionych przez Texara i potarł niemi jego ramię. Sok tej rośliny, wsączony w pokłucia igłą, sprawiał pewne swędzenie, ale Hiszpan znosił to cierpliwie, nic sobie nie robiąc z tej drobnostki. Gdy dokonano operacyi, Squambo przysunął łuczywo do części utatuowanej. Czerwonawy deseń ukazał się wyraźnie na ramieniu Texara. Ten deseń był wiernem odbiciem wzoru, wykłutego igłą na papierze. Kopje była zrobiona z największą dokładnością. Był to szereg pokrzyżowanych linij, które przedstawiały jedną z symbolicznych figur wierzeń seminolskich. Ten znak miał już na zawsze pozostać. Zerma wszystko widziała, lecz nie mogła zrozumieć tego, co się przedstawiało jej oczom. Jaki interes mógł mieć Texar w ozdobieniu się tem tatuowaniem. Na co mu potrzebny ten „szczególny znak” zamieszczany zwykle w pasportach. Czyżby się chciał podawać za Indyanina? Tak cera jak wogóle cały charakter jego osoby sprzeciwiały się temu. Czy nie należało raczej widzieć związek pomiędzy tym znakiem, a tamtym jaki przemocą zrobiono owym kilku podróżnym florydzkim, którzy wpadli w ręce pewnej partyi seminolów, na północy hrabstwa? Czy Texar nie zamyślał czasem udowodnić w ten sposób swego zagadkowego alibi, co mu się już nieraz tak dobrze udało. Może też, rzeczywiście, jestto jedną z tajemnic jego życia prywatnego, którą przyszłość wydobędzie na jaw. Inna jeszcze kwestya powstała w umyśle Zermy. Czy Hiszpan po to tylko przybył do blockhauzu, żeby skorzystać z biegłości Squamba w tatuowaniu? Czy po dokonaniu tej operacyi powróci on niezwłocznie na północ Florydy i zapewne do Jacksonville, gdzie jego stronnicy są jeszcze panami? Albo czy nie zostanie raczej w blockhauzie aż do dnia i czy nie każe stawiać się przed sobą metysce, czy nie poweźmie jakiej nowej decyzyi względem swoich branek? Co do tego, prędko się uspokoiła Zerma. W chwili, kiedy Hiszpan podniósł się, żeby wyjść z pokoju ona szybko wskoczyła do swego i przytulona do drzwi, podsłuchała słowa zamienione pomiędzy Indyaninem i jego panem. „Czuwaj baczniej jeszcze niż kiedykolwiek, – powiedział Texar. – Dobrze, – odpowiedział Squambo. Jednakże, gdyby na was natarł w Czarnej Przystani James Burbank… – Mówię ci, że James Burbank przestanie być groźnym za kilka dni. Zresztą, w razie potrzeby, wiesz, gdzie metyska i mała mają być zawiezione… tam, gdzie i jabym się musiał wraz z tobą schronić. – Tak panie odpowiedział Squambo, – gdyż trzeba także przewidzieć wypadek, że Gilbert syn Jamesa Burbanka i Mars, mąż Zermy… – Zanim upłynie 48 godzin, będą w moim ręku, – odpowiedział Texar, – a gdy ich będę trzymał…” Zerma nie usłyszała końca tego frazesu tak groźnego dla jej męża i dla Gilberta. Texar i Squambo wyszli razem z forteczki, która zamknęła się za nimi. W kilka minut później czółno, sterowane przez Indyanina, oddalawszy się od wysepki, zaczęło lawirować pomiędzy ciemnemi zakrętami laguny, i po niejakimś czasie, dotarło do statku, oczekującego na Texara w miejscu, gdzie przystań łączy się z rzeką Saint-John. Hiszpan rozstał się tam ze Squambo, dawszy mu ostatnie zlecenia, po czem, szybko podążył w kierunku Jacksonvillu. Tam to przybył on o świcie, w samą porę dla uskutecznienia swych zamysłów. Rzeczywiście w kilka dni potem Mars znikł pod wodami Saint-Johnu, a GilbertBurbank był skazany na śmierć.